


but boy there's something different about your mouth

by clemmiings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, michael is a prostitute and luke is a decent human being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemmiings/pseuds/clemmiings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you try chasing dreams, man it's harder than it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	but boy there's something different about your mouth

Walking. That's all he seemed to do this time of night. Walking with a side of thinking. Thinking about Ash and what used to be. Occassionally drinking was involved, but not tonight. Tonight was walking. And thinking.

But what Luke didn't know was walking and thinking didn't always go together so fluidly. And he learned that when he suddenly found himself on the asphalt next to a boy considerably younger than him. The boy was groaning in pain and Luke shot up to help him.

"Fuck," Luke mumbled as he tried helping the boy up. "Fucking shit. Are you okay?" The boy grabbed Luke's arm and somehow managed to get himself up, looking at Luke like he was completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said, running a hand through his very bright red hair.

Luke took a chance to observe the (what, 16, 17 year old?) kid in front of him. Aside from his hair, he was dressed in tight black jeans and a holey singlet that showed more skin than covered, his feet clad in simple black Vans. He looked a mess, with bags under his eyes that went for miles and his skin an almost sickly pale.

The boy looked up with a smirk on his face. "So, you got any plans for tonight?"

"Uh, just walking," Luke responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't you know how dangerous walking around this late of night? There are murderers out there." He leaned in close, his breath smelling of cheap liquor and cigarettes. "You wanna do something? For you, it'll be half the price."

Luke stepped back and sighed. "I'm not into, uh, all that. I'm just gonna walk, okay?"

Before he could step away, he felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on, big boy, I do everything your little heart desires." Luke heard him say. "I'll call you daddy, suck that big cock I know you've got stuffed down there. Hell, I'll even lick your feet, if you're into that." Pause. "Anything," he whispers.

"Listen, kid, I know you don't like doing this. How much is half price?" Luke asks, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Well, first of all, I _love_ doing this. Secondly, now that you've said that, you have to pay full price." The boy crosses his arms. "And full price is one fifty."

Luke sighs. "What's your name?" he asks, fishing out a few fifties from his wallet.

"Michael," the boy answers sharply. Luke looks up one last time at him, feeling a sudden sorrow in his chest.

"Well, Michael, here you go." he says, handing Michael the money. "I hope you do well with this."

Michael shakily takes it, looking at Luke with utter confusion. "Why?"

"I don't like seeing people with promising futures doing stuff like this." He's walking the way he was originally headed. "Take care, kid." 

As he walks down the sidewalk to his original destination, he hears a soft "Wait!" from behind him.

Michael is running up the street, catching up to Luke. "Here," he says, holding out one of the fifties Luke gave him. "Take this back."

Confused, Luke shakes his head, closing Michael's hand with his own. "No, keep it. You need it more than I do" When Michael doesn't stand down, he reluctantly takes the bill. 

"You're the only person who's ever done something like that for me. I want you to keep this, okay?" 

"Okay," Luke replies, folding the fifty and stuffing it in his pocket. Michael smiles, his eyes becoming and tad bit brighter than before. 

Michael went back to where he and Luke ran into each other and Luke never saw him after that. He visited that corner multiple nights after their encounter, hoping to see the boy with the bright red hair again, hoping to help him again. He didn't take it personally. Maybe Michael stopped doing that, maybe he took Luke's words to heart, or maybe he just moved somewhere else so he wouldn't have to see Luke again. 

But when Luke got home that night, he took the fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and unfolded it, staring at it until something caught his eye.

There, in the corner on the side with Ulysses S. Grant's face in the middle, were two words sloppily scrawled, as if written in a rush.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! this was very short but that's because the song this is based off of is short as well and idk ! i thought it fit
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this!! i saw an idea that was similar to this and i was like ....................... clEMMigns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and here we are now! 
> 
> also happy almost halloween i was thinking of writing a spooky fic but i don't have any ideas but who knows! watch out for that in the near future i guess !! i love all of you and your beautiful faces


End file.
